


Taisetsu na mono

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Puoi averlo, se vuoi”“Certo che no, Yuri. È tua, te l’ha regalata il tuo papà, e per te è importante!”“Ma anche tu sei importante per me, Ryo-chan”





	Taisetsu na mono

**_ \- Taisetsu na mono - _ **

Yuri e Ryosuke erano seduti al tavolino nella stanza del più piccolo.

La maestra aveva detto loro di fare un disegno quel pomeriggio a casa, di disegnare ‘qualcosa di importante’.

Era passato del tempo, prima che Chinen emettesse un verso soddisfatto e posasse i pastelli, guardando il disegno con aria soddisfatta.

“Ho finito!” disse all’altro, sorridendo.

Yamada piegò il capo da un lato, osservando il foglio.

C’era una palla, con dentro un disegno confuso e dei puntini che non aveva idea di cosa fossero.

“Che cos’è?” chiese, curioso.

Yuri assunse un’aria di sufficienza, sbuffando come se l’amico fosse del tutto senza speranza.

Poi si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il comodino di fianco al letto, afferrando un oggetto che Yamada non aveva mai visto prima.

Lo posò sul tavolo, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“È una palla con la neve. Il mio papà me l’ha regalata l’anno scorso, l’ha portata qui a casa prima che io nascessi” sospirò, con aria quasi sognante. “Era lì per le Olimpiadi, in un posto che si chiama Barcellona” gli spiegò.

Ryosuke ascoltava il bambino, rapito, senza riuscire a smettere di fissare quella strana palla con quella che, ora se ne rendeva conto, sembrava essere neve.

Era affascinato.

“E dov’è questo posto?” domandò, e Chinen si sporse verso di lui per dargli un colpo sulla fronte.

“Ma è qui! Non lo vedi?” rispose, indicando l’interno della palla di vetro. “Questa qua in mezzo è Barcellona.”

Yamada annui svariate volte, come a dire che era perfettamente chiaro.

“È davvero bellissima, Yuri” gli disse, scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio il bambino storcere il naso e assumere un’aria pensierosa.

“Ti piace sul serio?” chiese, quasi timidamente.

“Certo che mi piace. È la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto” confermò il più grande, con gli occhi spalancati.

Chinen rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poi si alzò in piedi e prese nuovamente in mano l’oggetto, tendendo le braccia verso l’altro.

“Puoi averlo, se vuoi” mormorò, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Yamada parve come scioccato da quella proposta e si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

Gli spinse indietro le braccia, in modo tale che il bambino tenesse nuovamente vicino a sé la palla con la neve.

“Certo che no, Yuri. È tua, te l’ha regalata il tuo papà, e per te è importante!” gli disse, quasi costernato.

Chinen si morse un labbro, annuendo.

“Ma anche tu sei importante per me, Ryo-chan” mormorò, arrossendo.

Il bambino sorrise, apertamente, abbracciando il più piccolo.

Poi prese in mano il proprio foglio di carta, mostrandoglielo.

“Guarda Chii” gli disse, indicando la forma accennata di quella che sembrava essere una persona.

Yuri parve confuso, poi speranzoso.

“Sono io?” chiese, sorridendo a sua volta quando l’altro confermò con un cenno della testa.

“Visto? Anche tu per me sei importante!” gli disse, prendendogli di mano la palla e andando nuovamente a posarla sul comodino. “Questa è tua, ed è importante per te. Quando vorrò vederla, basterà che ti venga a trovare, no?”

Chinen rimase a fissarlo per svariati secondi.

E alla fine, sorrise.

“Ovviamente. Tu puoi venire quando vuoi, Ryo-chan!” esclamò, perdendo qualsiasi forza di imbarazzo e indicando il foglio del più grande. “Ora sbrigati a finire il tuo disegno, o come al solito non farai in tempo!” lo riprese senza smettere di sorridere.

Yamada sospirò, riprendendo a disegnare.

Non se la prese per l’improvviso cambiamento di rotta di Chinen, né per il tono usato, tipico di quando lo prendeva in giro.

Per lui, qualsiasi cosa facesse, rimaneva la cosa più importante.


End file.
